Yo te extrañare
by twilightersisabella
Summary: Edward recuerda todos los momentos vividos con Bella, él esta destrozado por que ella se fue.Pero ella le deja una cancion y una carta diciendole que va a estar bien.


Estaba totalmente destrozado por dentro, pero mantenía mi mascara inexpresiva ,durante todo lo que duro el funeral estuve asi, no podía llorar, aun no podía creer que mi esposa, mi Bella, se había ido, era tan duro pensar en una vida sin ella. En estos momentos era cuando recordaba todas y cada una de las cosas que había pasado junto a ella, los buenos y malos momentos, cada cosa que parecía no ser importante en ese momento, pero que ahora eran las que mas se veían en mi mente…..

_-¡Edward!-grito Bella corriendo hacia mi, se veía tan hermosa con su gorro y bufanda, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frio que hacia en Forks, estaba tan embobado mirándola que no me di cuenta cuando algo frio impacto contra mi cara y ella se reía fuertemente._

_-Ah!, con que a esas jugamos Swan, pues no se va a quedar asi-ella dejó de reír cuando vio que me acercaba lentamente a ella, como un cazador a su ó a correr "asustada" por todo el parque y yo me detuve un momento para hacer una bola de nieve y lanzarla hacia ella, le di a su espalda y ella cayó lentamente, al ver que no se levantaba camine apurado hacia ella y empecé a llamarla._

_-¡Bella!, ¡Bella, cielo estas bien!, No fue mi intención , Bell's ,reacciona!- la tome por los hombros y empece a zarandearla levemente._

_-¡Boo!-y de nuevo sentí algo frio en mi pasamos toda la tarde, nos reíamos felices de la vida, siempre era asi con ella, con ella era mi lugar, mi lugar feliz._

Alice,mi hermana, se dirigió hacia mi y con su rostro de duende lleno de lagrimas y me entregó un sobre, solo me dijo que lo abriera cuando llegara a casa y con la cabeza abajo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Jasper a llorar en su hombro como antes estaba haciendo, ella era su mejor amiga, su hermana del alma y entendía como debería sentirse.

Cuando el funeral acabó me levante de mi asiento mecánicamente y me dirigí hacia el volvo, cuando entre fue como si algo hiciera click en mi cabeza y comenzaba a entender todo rápidamente, llore en el trayecto hasta que ya no pude mas y me detuve en plena carretera, de nuevo los recuerdos se juntaron en mi mente.

**4 años atras**

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Bell's!-le dije a mi hermosa novia entregándole su que no le gustaba festejarlos, pero siempre me las arreglaba para convencerla._

_-Gracias Edward, pero sabes que no me gustan los regalos….-trato de persuadir pero la interrumpí antes de que siguiera con su discurso._

_-Nada de eso Bella, hoy es tu dia especial y te aguantas.-le dije ,acercándole mas su presente._

_-Esta bien- aceptó a regañ abrace y estuvimos un rato asi hasta que una duende nos interrumpió._

_-Bueno, bueno, basta ya que todos aquí queremos a Bella, no la acapares Edward- dijo Alice empujándome para abrazar a mi linda novia que estaba con sus mejillas rojas por tanta atención._

_-¡Felicidades Bella!, te quiero mucho- le dio dos besos en las mejillas antes de darle su regalo y regresar a donde estaba para que los demás entregaran su regalo._

_La tarde pasó demasiado rápido y lleve a Bella a su casa, me despedí con un beso y regrese a la mía , feliz de estar con ella._

Cuando mis lagrimas se hubieron calmado ,regrese a la carretera hasta llegar a mi casa, ahí recordé el sobre que Alice me había dado y lo abrí :

Edward:

Cuando leas esta carta es porque ya no estoy contigo, pero quiero que recuerdes lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos, "Si yo llego a faltar no quiero que estés todos los días llorando y que seas infeliz, piensa que llegó mi tiempo y Dios me quiere con él, pero siempre estaré contigo".

Bueno, ese tiempo llegó, siempre recuérdame y tenme presente feliz, con una sonrisa que quiero que este en tu lindo rostro todos los días. En la habitación, debajo de nuestra cama hay una caja, tómala y ve lo que hay dentro, quiero que hagas una última cosa por mi antes de seguir tu camino, tómalo como mi ultima voluntad.

Nunca te dejare de amar y recuerda que siempre te estaré esperado, ansiosa por volverte a ver.

Siempre tuya, Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen

Te amo Edward.

Cuando termine de leer lo que mi niña me había dado, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y me dirigi a la habitación he hice lo que ella me había pedido. En la caja había una partitura, una canción y un disco, además de una nota con su misma letra.

Esto es lo que quiero que hagas Edward, graba esta canción y tenme presente siempre, en el Cd hay una pista con mi voz, grábalo junto con la tuya y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, guardarla solo para ti o difundirla y permitir que llegue a oídos de muchas personas, de verdad ayudarías mucho si lo hicieras.

Te amo.

Despues de eso, escuche la parte de la letra que ella había cantado. Nuestro sueño era convertirnos en cantantes profesionales, pero ese sueño jamás se cumplió, y mi deber era cumplirlo por ella.

Presente el cd a una discográfica y me aceptaron muy bien. Ahora esta a punto de presentarse en un disco junto con varias canciones que después compuse pensando en ella y otras que estaban en la misma caja, las que había escrito ella, pedí que grabaran una pista para que se conservara el formato original, asi que yo cantaba y su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera aquí. Antes de que se fuera llevábamos 2 años de casados, aun recuerdo con nitidez el momento en que me dijo que si cuando le pedí que fuera mi esposa.

_La lleve a nuestro restaurante favorito "La Bella Italia", en ese lugar le pedi que fuera mi novia y fue ahí donde dimos nuestro primer beso, ahora no debía ser la excepción._

_Estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabia que me diría o que haría, si creería que era demasiado pronto. Bella se dio cuenta y tomo mi mano._

_-¿Edward, que pasa?-pregunto preocupada._

_-Nada cariño-respondí recurriendo a mi mejo actuación. Cenamos entre risas y charlas y en la hora del postre decidí que era el mejor momento._

_-¿Bella?-pregunte sacándola de sus pensamientos y tomando su mano , con la que tenia libre busque en mi chaqueta la cajita de terciopelo con el anillo dentro._

_-¿Si?-Me arrodille a un lado de su silla y ella se movió un poco para verme el rostro, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño._

_-Debo preguntarte una cosa…..-Me aclare la garganta para empezar el discurso que había practicado desde hace semanas._

_-Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte a cada momento de mi vida ….. ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?-Bella tenia lagrimas en los ojos, pero en su rostro había una gran sonrisa, se tiro a mis brazos y repetía si,si, tirados nos fundimos en un beso como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho, pase el anillo por su dedo ,donde se quedaría siempre._

Salí de mi trance cuando me hablaron para salir a escena, si, había hecho lo que Bella me había dicho, cumplí con mi promesa de cumplir su sueño y mi sueño, toda la gente gritaba y antes de empezar a cantar se la dedique a Bella….

Yo te extrañare

tenlo por seguro

fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos

que vivimos juntos.

los detalles las pequeñas cosas

lo que parecía no importante

son las que mas invaden mi mente

al recordarte.

Uhhh! ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo

para verte de nuevo

para darte un abrazo

y nunca soltarte

mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo

que Dios te ha llamado

para estar a su lado

asi el lo quiso

pero yo nunca pensé

que doliera tanto

Ya no llores por mi

yo estoy en un lugar( lleno de luz)

donde existe paz

donde no hay maldad

donde puedo descansar.

No llores por mi

estan bello aqui( nunca imagine)

quiero que seas feliz

qe te valla bien

y cuando

te toque partir

espero verte aqui

Yo te extrañare

tenlo por seguro

como pensar qe la vida

puede terminar

en un segundo

la vida es polvo

puede esparcirse

en un momento

nada trajiste

nada te llevas

solo lo que había dentro

ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo

para verte de nuevo

para darte un abrazo

y nunca soltarte

mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo

que Dios te ha llamado

para estar a su lado

asi el lo quiso

pero yo nunca pensé

que doliera tanto

Ya no llores por mi

yo estoy en un lugar( lleno de luz)

donde existe paz

donde no hay maldad

donde puedo descansar.

No llores por mi

estan bello aquí

( nunca imagine)

quiero que seas feliz

que te valla bien

y cuando

te toque partir

espero verte aqui

Yo te extrañare

Cumpli todas las promesas que le hice a Bella, siempre trate de ser feliz, nunca me volvi a casar, no conoci a alguien como Bella, alguien que me llenara tanto, pero siempre la recordé feliz y yo trate de ser feliz….siempre.

Alguien me llamó, no sabia bien en donde estaba ,pero era muy hermoso ,todo estaba lleno de luz y yo era de nuevo joven, como cuando ella se fue de mi en la dirección donde esa hermosa voz me había llamado y era ella, era mi hermosa Bella estaba esperándome,después de todos estos años, aun seguía igual de hermosa y radiante como cuando la conocí, corrí ágilmente en su dirección y la tome de nuevo entre mis brazos, era como volver a respirar después de haber estado minutos en el agua, como volver a nacer, era mejor que todo eso,como si tu corazón volviera a latir, volviera tener una razón por la cual bese en los labios, deleitándome con el sabor que estos me ofrecían, como tantos años atrás había deseado.

Ambos nos sonreímos después de besarnos y caminamos hacia adelante, todos los años si ella se iban a compensar, por que ahora íbamos a estar juntos por siempre y esta vez nada ni nadie nos iba a separar. Jamás.


End file.
